


Blooming Love

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [10]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Blooming Love

This love is a curse

I know it

And till the very end

I’ll keep it a secret

My blooming love for you

Is so pretty

But it hurts, I can’t breathe

It spreads gloom in my city

My love for you grows and grows

Too bad no one will know

Cause even from me

I’ll keep it a secret


End file.
